Resonance of Harmony - Can Two Worlds Be Saved?
by asilaydying333
Summary: When the forces of evil from both the My Little Pony and Soul Eater worlds decide to team up in order to cause mass destruction, a select group of ponies are summoned to the Soul Eater world by the DWMA. Will these ponies, meisters, and weapons be able to stop this supergroup before chaos can reign once again? Rated T for slight swearing, violence, and possible suggestive themes.


**Author's Note: Hello all! This is my first fanfic. As such, if you continue to read this story, get ready to strap yourselves in and be prepared for a ride full of swearing, violence, crappy plot lines, horrible pairings, and people being completely OOC! **

**In all seriousness, this is a crossover between MLP and Soul Eater and is set sometime after the Season 3 finale of MLP and the season finale of Soul Eater, so you might want to catch up to that point if you haven't already. I don't want you to come crying to me when I write something about the endings and it spoils the shows for you :P **

**Also, I'm not sure if I'll be putting in any OCs just yet since I'm not sure myself where this story is going XD If you want me to include one of yours, though, put a description of them in a review or just PM me or something and I will try to add them in if I can. **

**Obviously favorites and follows are always appreciated, but I would love any reviews that you guys gave me – even if they say "You suck *insert foul language here*!" or "Tsubaki was completely OOC fjdsabfkbvlha!" – since they will let me know how I can improve my own writing ;) **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either My Little Pony or Soul Eater. I only own the ideas for this storyline.**

Chapter 1:

The Dream – Purplesmart is Almost Murdered?

_Twilight Sparkle's heart was beating out of her chest as she galloped down the dimly lit alleyway. She quickly looked back to see that the… thing... was still chasing after her. In this attempt to check on her pursuer, though, she did not notice the slight chunk of rock missing in front of her in the vast array of cobblestone that covered the street. _

_As she returned her gaze forward, the pony's front right hoof caught in this divot, and she tumbled onto the ground with a cry of pain. The beast quickly caught up to its prey. Twilight, realizing that she was unable to get away, looked closer at the gaunt form that loomed over her. It was slightly humanoid in shape (spending enough time with Lyra Heartstrings allowed you to have a pretty good understanding of what a human looked like) with grey, clammy skin stretched over long, spindly arms and legs. It wore a black bondage-like outfit as well as a white mask that resembled the face of a demented snowpony. The fiend's mouth was slightly ajar, revealing rows of sharp, pointed teeth and a long, drooling tongue. But the most terrifying thing about it was the "hands" – if you could call them that. They both seemed to have disappeared and been replaced by metal, claw-like ones, each with five razor-sharp blades for "fingers". _

_Having previously figured out that attempting to use her magic was useless here, Twilight started to break out in a cold sweat as she saw one of the beast's claws slowly inch closer to her exposed lavender neck. Just as it was about to slice open her throat, they heard a teenage girl's voice ring out in the still night air:_

"_You! __Serial killer, Jack the Ripper; your murdering days are done. Your soul is mine!"_

_Murderer and soon-to-be victim both looked up an adjacent set of stairs to see an ash blond-haired 15 year old girl with dark green eyes wearing a schoolgirl uniform, a short plaid skirt, and a long black trench coat. In her gloved hands she wielded a long scythe, which had a black and red zigzag pattern along the blade and a lone eye with a red pupil at the tip of the heel._

"_Weapon and Meister, two fighting as one. Let's go, Soul!" _

_Jack proceeded to run up the stairs to attack her. This little nuisance had just ruined his chance at finding a soul to eat as a midnight snack! He wasn't about to let this runt get away with this without some form of punishment… with his luck, this one's puny little soul would taste even better!_

_Twilight could only stand her ground and watch in awe as a grueling fight ensued between the two beings. Scythe clashed against metal claw every so often for a few minutes, but with each combatant's devastating blow, the opponent would parry the attack as if there was no skill involved in doing so whatsoever. As the clawed fiend jumped into the air, it seemed to Twilight that there would be no end to this miniature war. But, much to the purple pony's surprise, the young girl finally got the upper hand._

"_It's ours now! The ninety-ninth soul!" the girl shouted as she jumped straight up in the air towards Jack, slicing her scythe through his plump midsection like a knife through butter. The Ripper quickly disintegrated into blackness, leaving behind a red egg-shaped object, which Twilight assumed was Jack's corrupted soul. _

_As the soul floated to the ground, the girl's scythe transformed into the body of a human boy. He appeared to be about the same age as the girl, and had spiky white hair that contrasted his dark red eyes. He wore a yellow and black jacket and maroon pants, as well as a headband that had a SOUL sticker on it. _

_The boy then reached out and grabbed Jack the Ripper's soul and before Twilight could process what had just happened two seconds ago, promptly opened his mouth and ate it. The girl quickly ran over to Twilight, with the boy following slowly behind._

"_Hi! I'm Maka Albarn, and this is my weapon partner, Soul. Are you okay? That kishin almost cut you up into pieces!" the girl queried with a concerned look on her face, while the boy seemed to be laid back and bored out of his mind._

_Twilight nodded slowly, but before she could ask any of the million questions racing through her mind that she had for the two teenage humans, blackness started to encroach her vision as she began to pass out from pure exhaustion. The last thing she saw and heard was the silhouette of the girl in front of the moon, which was – oddly enough – smiling darkly as Maka whispered with a grim look on her pale face: _

"_We need you…"_

Twilight suddenly woke up in the comfort of her bed with a splitting headache and her entire body drenched in sweat.

"Ughhh, what a horrible dream!" the lavender pony groaned as she lumbered out of bed and onto the wooden floor of the library that she called home.

"I wonder what that girl meant about needing me?" she wondered out loud.

_Meh, I'll just do some studying on it later after I get some Hoofenol for this headache and take my daily dose of Buck-It-All._

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Sorry if this sort of seemed like a rehash of the first few minutes of the Soul Eater pilot. I just thought it would be an interesting way to start the story. Hopefully I will be able to update this soon. See ya soon!**

**asilaydying333**


End file.
